Involuntary leakage of bodily fluids such as urine or menstrual blood is a common problem. The leakage can be due to urinary incontinence (also known as enuresis) or menstruation. Devices for helping absorb bodily fluids can come in different forms including pantiliners, sanitary napkins, incontinence pads, disposable diapers, and incontinence underwear. Incontinence undergarments are typically used by individuals suffering from mild to severe incontinence. However, existing incontinence underwear is often uncomfortably bulky, includes materials that create audible noises when the user moves, and/or causes inconvenience or expense for the user because of the need to dispose of the undergarment after a single use, or having to remove pieces of the underwear (e.g., additional pads or liners) for disposal or washing. For these reasons, persons with mild incontinence often rely on disposable pantiliners.
Previous attempts at designing incontinence underwear fail to eliminate one or more of the inconveniences associated with incontinence underwear or pads. The previous attempts try to better contour to a user's body, prevent leakage of bodily fluids, and create a better area for a sanitary napkin to be placed in order to bring about more comfort to the user. Although these incontinence undergarments can absorb bodily fluids, they need to be disposed of after a single use, are made of uncomfortable materials that are bulky and/or generate embarrassing noises, and/or do not cater to a wide variety of bodily shapes and sizes. Another flaw with existing designs is spotting or leaking of bodily fluid not adequately absorbed by a user's undergarment. This leak or spot may occur because the incontinence protection area is too small or is incorrectly positioned, often not extending far enough up the front of the garment.
Underwear with a sewn double paneled crotch exists. This double paneled crotch rests under the user's body when worn and is designed to catch bodily leaks or spotting. However, the existing designs' double paneled crotch does not catch all spotting or leakage. Thus a spot can land on the single layered “main” body of the underwear. This problem allows the spot of fluid to more easily penetrate through the underwear and onto, or through, the pants, slacks, jeans, dress, or various other outer garments the person is wearing. This penetration of bodily fluid can be uncomfortable, unpleasant, and embarrassing to the wearer.
It would be beneficial to provide for a protective undergarment that is comfortable, inconspicuous, and prevents leakage caused by mild to moderate incontinence or menstrual bleeding. It would further be beneficial to provide for a protective undergarment that is constructed of natural materials and is non-bulky and quiet.